Alpha Entertainment
Alpha Entertainment was a wrestling federation or progam formerly based out of Dallas, Texas. It ran a weekly wrestling program, titled “Any Given Monday”. Which was aired every Monday night on the ESPN Network at 6 EST / 5 central. Alpha hosted Supershows, LIVE on Pay Per View! The promotion ceased operations when the CEO Justin Rose had major family tragedy strike him. Alpha's Owner... Justin Rose - CEO/Owner/GM Multiple time champion, and a long time student of the game. Having been in control of day to day operations before, the Genesis of Genius once more steps to the plate and helms Any Given Monday, bringing his own brand of law and order to the table. Rose has traveled through many Indy promotions and held the General Manager position once before, leading a Indy Canadian promotion to and through it's peek. He has always had a dream of being on the "big" stage... Alpha appeared to be that dream realized until a nearly fatal accident almost cost him his wife Danine, and children Madison & Gavin... He has since decided to retire for good from pro wrestling, and now runs his wrestling school in Maryland once again. Alpha's Vision... was simple - to create a fun, exciting atmosphere with a fierce, competitive nature. Boasting a nationwide, and global networking platform, Alpha Entertainment promised to bring the best in Sports Entertainment. Rose had lofty goals for what he called "Alpha 2.0", a competitive place that aimed to give the best sports entertainment experience it could. His hefty goals seemed to be taking shape until personal matters made Rose chose to close down the promotion for good and retire from pro wrestling altogether with no plans of returning to the business outside his wrestling school in his hometown. Final Staff ROSEBIO2.png|''Justin Rose'' CEO/Owner BECKYBIO2.png|''Becky DeLounge'' Manager BLAKEBIO2.png|''Blake Dungy'' Commentary SETHBIO2.png|''Seth Roberts'' by Play ZOEBIO2.png|''Zoe Clarke'' of 'News' KaciDeverauxBIO.png|''Kaci Deveraux'' & Interviews ANITABIO2.png|''Anita Naylor'' Interviewer MEGHANBIO2.png|''Meghan McMullen'' Announcer SCOTTBIO2.png|''Daniel Scott'' Referee KELLYBIO2.png|''Steven Kelly'' Referee CASTILLOBIO2.png|''Anthony Castillo'' Referee VICKBIO2.png|''Marshall Vick'' Referee JADENBIO2.png|''Jaden Michaels'' of Security MADISONBIO2.png|''Madison Faulk'' Physician Final Champions WORLDCHAMP.jpg|Alpha World Heavyweight Ahalya Patel Won On 10/05/14 INTERNATIONALCHAMP.jpg|Alpha International Tag DomiNation V.Wesley & C.Grant Won on 10/05/14 XTVCHAMP.jpg|Alpha eXtreme Television(X-TV) KERIN MONROE Won on 09/08/14 Final Active Roster ADAMSBIO10.png|''Myke Adams'' July 2014 BANEBIO2.png|''Mac Bane'' July 2014 BONDBIO2.png|''Chris Bond'' July 2014 TREYBIO2.png|''Trey Jordan'' July 2014 ZEROBIO2.png|''Johnny Zero'' July 2014 JAXBIO2.png|''Jax Ford'' July 2014 BLACKHART2.png|''Tara Blackhart'' July 2014 ZADEBIO2.png|''Zade'' July 2014 KERINBIO2.png|''Kerin Monroe'' August 2014 ROYCEBIO2.png|''Royce Cassidy'' August 2014 MCBRIDEBIO2.png|''Robb McBride'' August 2014 PATELBIO.png|''Ahalya Patel'' August 2014 COREYBIO.png|''Corey Grant'' August 2014 VINBIO.png|''Vin Wesley'' August 2014 TREYSTYLEZBIO.png|''Trey $tylez'' Sept 2014 GRADYQUINNBIO.png|''Grady Quinn'' Sept 2014 TREVORSTONEBIO.png|''Trevor Stone'' Sept 2014 LILLYBIO.png|''Lilly Rose'' Sept 2014 CRUZBIO.png|''Carlos Cruz'' Sept 2014 RAGNAROKBIO2.png|''Arik Ragnarok'' July 2014 ELECTROBIO2.png|''Electro'' July 2014 MINGLOBIO2.png|''Ming Lo Draco'' July 2014 RICKYBFRESHBIO2.png|''Ricky B. Fresh'' July 2014 PSYCHWARDBIO2.png|''Psychward'' July 2014 ALYSSALYNNBIO.png|''Alyssa Lynn'' Sept 2014 SCYTHEBIO.png|''Scythe'' Sept 2014 MARSHAWNSHERMANBIO.png|''Marshawn Sherman'' Sept 2014 On Leave/Injured/Alumni Roster MEGLYNBIO2.png|''Meglyn'' July 2014 BLAIZEBIO2.png|''Aaron Blaize'' July 2014 POOLERBIO2.png|''Bob Pooler'' July 2014 PENNYBIO2.png|''Penny Platt'' August 2014 RODNEYBIO2.png|''Rodney Fenstermacher'' July 2014 AstronotixBIO2.png|''Astronotix'' July 2014 Weekly Program - Any Given Monday AGMFORUMa.png|'Airing every Monday night @ 11 Eastern / 10 Central' ''Only on '' Any Given Monday #1 August 11th, 2014 from The Moda Center - Portland, OR *Trey Jordan AGM Inauguration Speech *Buckson Gooch and Zade wrestled a No-Contest *Astronotix def. Tara Blackhart *Jax Ford def. Alex Von Dutch *Mac Bane and Bob Pooler wrestled a No-Contest *Aaron Blaize def. Myke Adams and Chris Bond Threat Any Given Monday #2 August 18th, 2014 from The AT&T Center - San Antonio, TX *Zade def. Rodney Fenstermacher *Tara Blackhart def. Alex Von Dutch *Chris Bond def. Bob Pooler *Mac Bane and Myke Adams wrestled to a Double Count-Out. *Jax Ford def. Astronotix and Buckson Gooch to win Alpha X-TV Title triple threat match Any Given Monday #3 August 25th, 2014 from The Thompson-Boling Arena - Knoxville, TN *Kerin Monroe def. Penny Platt *Zade def. Royce Cassidy via DQ *Ahalya Patel def. Tara Blackhart *Trey Jordan def. Bob Pooler *Mac Bane def. Chris Bond w/special referee Myke Adams Any Given Monday #4 September 1st, 2014 from The CenturyLink Center - Omaha, NB *The DomiNation Wesley/Grant def. Myke Adams & [Bond *Robb McBride def. Royce Cassidy & Rodney Fenstermacher threat *Zade def. Astronotix *Tara Blackhart def. Jax Ford Championship 'Table' Match *Ahalya Patel def. Penny Platt Lottery Match *Aaron Blaize def. Kerin Monroe Lottery Match Any Given Monday #5 September 8th, 2014 from The Richmond Coliseum - Richmond, VA *Boki Verlič def. Trey $tylez *Ahalya Patel def. Reagan Valkyrie *Kerin Monroe def. Tara Blackhart Title 'Parking Lot Brawl' *The DomiNation Grant/Wesley def. Zade/Astronotix *Myke Adams def. Robb McBride Lottery Match *Mac Bane def. Jax Ford Lottery Match Any Given Monday #6 September 15th, 2014 from The Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum - Uniondale, NY *Royce Cassidy def. Grady Quinn *Trey $tylez def. Rodney Fenstermacher *Tara Blackhart def. Reagan Valkyrie *Zade def. Boki Verlič *Robb McBride def. Jax Ford *Mac Bane & Ahalya Patel def. Aaron Blaize & Kerin Monroe Any Given Monday #7 September 22nd, 2014 from The Richmond Coliseum - Richmond, VA *Royce Cassidy def. Reagan Valkyrie *Vincent Wesley def. Boki Verlič & Grady Quinn match *Trey $tylez def. Zade *Robb McBride & Ahalya Patel wrestled to a DRAW *Myke Adams & Chris Bond vs. Kerin Monroe & Tara Blackhart was THROWN OUT Battlelines 2014 - PPV BLINESWIKI.png|'Alpha's only Pay Per View' Battlelines October 5th, 2014 from The Thomas & Mack Center - Las Vegas, NV *Trevor Stone def. Trey $tylez/Grady Quinn Mini Rumble *Royce Cassidy def. Zade Disqualification Match *Kerin Monroe tied Tara Blackhart Title 'Evening Gown Bar Brawl' *DomiNation Wesley/Grant def. Trey Jordan/Johnny Zero Tag Titles *Myke Adams def. Chris Bond Count Anywhere Grudge Match *Ahalya Patel def.Mac Bane/Robb McBride/Jax Ford title elimination chamber Category:Federations